This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 arising from an application for Hard Disk Having Extended Data Region earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Dec. 19, 1995 and there duly assigned Serial No. 52231/1995.
The present invention relates to a hard disk having an extended data region, and more particularly, to a hard disk having a servo sector format that provides for an extended data region by recording specific servo signals in burst areas of a servo field.
In general, there are two servo sector formats for a hard disk drive, namely a dedicated servo format and an embedded servo format. With a dedicated servo format, one surface of a hard disk is used for recording servo signals and the other surfaces are used for recording data signals. With an embedded servo format, servo signals and data signals are simultaneously recorded in each surface of the hard disk.
An example of the embedded servo format is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,703 entitled Embedded Servo Banded Format For Magnetic Disks For Use With A Data Processing System issued to Rub et al. In Rub et al. ""703, the system records sector headers at a frequency which is optimal for the recording of address information in the shortest sector, and records data at frequencies which are optimal for the recording of information in the disk space allocated to the data portion of the various lengths of sectors. The system synchronizes to the headers using conventional embedded servo synchronizing methods. While conventional art, such as Rub et al. ""703 provides advantages in its own right, I believe that an improved servo format for a hard disk can be contemplated.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hard disk that provides an extended data region.
It is another object to provide a hard disk having a data region that is extended by reducing a servo field so that the servo overhead is reduced in terms of spacial allocation.
To achieve these and other objects, the present invention provides a hard disk comprising at least one recording surface. The recording surface bears a plurality of servo sectors with each one of the servo sectors including a servo field and a data sector. The servo field has a gray code, a servo address mark and servo bursts with a servo identification recorded in the servo bursts. The servo identification is recorded in the servo bursts by encoding pulse timing intervals of the servo bursts.